One love, Two love
by Iheartyouz
Summary: LOST STORY Mo had never fell in love, untill he laid eyes on Rika. She was the sweetest thing. Beautiful. He accepted her for who she was...but an incident changes all of it. And now he's falling for the person who would be #1 on the list of "who I can not fall in love with"


**Another one of my "lost stories!" This one I never posted because I honestly thought it was too sad. I cried while writing this. Alot. I never felt so emotional during a story. Especially one I made up. You've been warned. Keep a box of tissues near by.**

Mo's POV

I was in love. Once. She was amazing. She was beautiful,talented and was the sweetest girl you would ever meet. Her name was Rika. Guess I should start from the beginning then...

When I was young maybe about 13 or 14. I was part of our schools step team. Along with me and my best friend Taye. We were step captains. I was in 8th grade I think. Yeah we must have been. Because the rest of the members were younger then us.

It was the end of practice. We were practicing on the auditorium stage. They were all dripping with sweat and panting like dogs. Taye clapped her hands. "come on people! Lets go through it ONE more time! Some of you arent stomping with the rest of them" She eyeballed some of the 6th graders.

"and almost all of yall arent clapping loud! COME ON! My 7 year old little sister has this down!" Taye continued to gripe.

Which was true. Lil T- thats what we called her ,was in the front row stomping and clapping her hands humming with the beat.

I put a hand on her shoulder "Come on Taye lets give them a water break." I tried to convince her. She whipped her head at me sending her long weave ponytail to hit me in the face. "Your supposed to be on my side Mo! We cant keep babying them!" She cried gesturing to the groaning group of kids.

"We're not T. We're just making sure that one doesnt pass out on us." I smiled and used my other hand to wave them off. They sighed in victory and ran backstage for their water bottles. Taye through her hands in the air and stomped away. I couldnt help but laugh at Tayes attitude.

"That was really sweet" I heard someone say. I looked down below the stage to see a BEAUTIFUL girl. To this day I still refuse to use the word "sexy" or "hot" because that was disrespectful to her. Even at the time I didnt use that word. I didnt know her. But I still didnt use that word.

She had long silky black hair pulled into a ponytail. She had a cream color complexion. And even from the stage I could see her shining green eyes.

She wore a white long sleeved button up shirt with a knee length khaki skirt. She had black flats on with a silver watch. She dressed kind of stuffy...but I couldnt get over how beautiful she was. She looked about my age. Score.

"what was?" I asked hopping off the stage and walked up to her. She had beautiful korean green eyes. She nodded to the stage. "What you just did...protecting the kids rights. That was really sweet of you" she smiled. God she had perfect teeth too!

I nervously adjusted my hat and glanced to the stage "Ya think?" I laughed. She nodded "oh yes! They were very tired! I hate to see someone so tired and miserable" She frowned worried and looked to the stage. "Do all of them have water?" She asked.

I chuckled at her. She was like a sheltering mom. Cute. "Oh yeah. Even if they dont theres a water fountain backstage anyways." I explained to her. She smiled relieved. "well thats good...I'm sorry for interrupting its just that I have singing lessons here after your practice" she apologized.

Singing? was she in Choir? Did she go here?...Nah I would have noticed her if she did...but with her clothes she could have easily blended in . "Oh do you go here?" I asked crossing my arms.

She laughed "Hardly, I go to a private school not far from here...but I take singing lessons here from " She explained.

I knew she was the choir teacher. Me and my other friends. Maccoy and Bodie through grapes at her trying to get it stuck in her girl afro. Wasnt too fond of me to say the least. But this girl didnt need to know that.

Some of the kids started returning to the stage chattering. As soon as Taye would hear this she would pop out of nowhere and scream at them to give her 20 push ups. Taye could be a drill general if she wanted too. She was loud and scary. I dont know how Lil T puts up with her. Heck. HOW DO I PUT UP WITH HER?

"well I should let you get back to your um...dance class" she smiled. She was so pretty I didnt even bother to correct her that a step team and a dance team were different. "Oh whats your name by the way?" I cried quickly. I blushed and looked down embarrassed by my out burst.

She giggled and pulled a lock behind her ear "Its Rika..and you are?" She asked cocking her head.

"Mo!" I spat out quickly. "Its...its Mo" I repeated adjusting my hat again. "Mo...thats a lovely name" She complimented me. "Yo MO! Are you in or not?" I heard Taye call behind me. I sighed and smiled "Will I see you again?" I asked desperately. I didnt want her to get away.

She giggled before answering "I have classes Mondays and Thursdays after school...I guess I'll see you then".

I nodded before turning around trying to keep my cool. But from that "I'm judging you" look Taye gave me. I knew I had the biggest dorkiest smile on my face.

And I'm glad.

After that we met up alot. I would wait for her after her singing lessons every Mondey and Thursday afternoon. She was amazing. For having such a petite body she had a huge stong voice. She was flawless.(A.N: Something Between Adele and Alicia Keys I would guess lol)

We would go out to eat or just take a walk in the park. She wasnt spoiled or greedy. She was fine from if we went to an amusement park. My treat. Or just take a nice walk down the road.

I found out alot about her. Her full name was Rika Mangag and she and her family were from Korea. I still break out in tears when she tells me the story...

We were sitting at an ice cream shop. She put down her spoon and sighed. She stared at me a bit before saying "Mo you have been so kind to me..I think its time you know the truth about me."

I looked up from my ice cream, I wiped the melting cream that didnt make it to my lips and listened. She inhaled before looking down at her lap. That day she wore a pink sun dress with a matching sun hat. She played with the fabric between her hands before saying

"My family... My father wasnt a good man in Korea. He was part of Koreas Spy network. What the rest of the world doesnt know about what happens in Korea would fill books. It would be a series. He was a spoiled man, ever since he was young. He took the secret spy tools and used them freely. This is HIGHLY illegal in Korea.

He never even did his job right. What my family didnt know is that he wasnt just being lazy. He was a double agent for Germany. Who for some time now has had an eye on Korea".

I raised my eyebrows at this. I never heard of Germany wanting to go to war with Korea. She paused wiping a tear away before contuining

"He told Germany all of Korea's secrets. The plans that were in progress. The weapons, our Navy training. Everything. Soon Korea governemnt found out about this and he...and he" She suddenly broke into tears.

I scooted my chair closer to her and wrapped her in my arms. I had a good guess about what this did to her Father. I shushed her and wiped her tears away.

She gently pushed me away and blew her nose. She set the crumpled napkin besides her now almost fully melted ice cream. She stared at her melting ice cream for a bit with red damp eyes before continuing.

"He was excuted...and my family was banned from Korea. It was so sudden...I'm pretty grateful my little brother doesnt remember living in was so young..." She paused again. I guess thinking about her little brother before picking up

"And not too long after we moved to the states...my mother...she..." She took a deep breath before saying

"My mother was caught in the fire of a gun shot fight and was killed...once again I thank the Lord my little brother was too young to remember this..I'm now living alone. I go on a scholarship to the private school. On days I'm not attending singing lessons...I work. I dont mae much. But its enough to get me and my little brother by...Just no matter what. I dont want them to ake my brother away...I dont want him going to an orphanage. I know nobody could accept him and love him like I can.". She finally finished looking at me staring at my response. When I said nothing she breathed.

"I knew you couldnt accept me. Why would you? I'm an orphan and the daughter of a criminal...nobody could love me" She whimpered staring at her dress.

This couldnt be more far from the truth! "N-no its not that really! I'm just shocked that you've gone through so much..yet you always put on a brave face everyday! You put everyone else before yourself...anyone who wouldnt love you because of your past is an Idiot! I love you-"

I cut myself off shocked at what I just said. She looked at me her eyes wide her mouth twitching. "What did you just say?" I sat there for a bit before smiling. "I love you" I repeated. I sang it Loud to the point people were staring at me.

She stared at me in shock for a while before pulling me close and whispering "Thank you...I love you too".

Everything was perfect. No secrets. We were happily together and in love.

Except for that one day that ruined everything.

We were on a date. We walked past the subway stairs. She looked at it and said "I love subways..pardon me for my randomness. I just love meeting so many different people. Every person has a different story...different emotions...all into one place! Isnt it amazing Mo" She asked me smiling. That day she was wearing a baby blue sweater with a floor length black skirt.

I couldnt help but think that could happen everywhere but I didnt bother to argue with her.

We stopped at an intersection waiting for the crossing sign to appear. "I wonder what would happen to my little brother if something happened to me" She had said out loud.

I frowned at her. "Rika you shouldnt be saying things like that" I said. She shook her head. "Oh I know...but I just dont want anything bad to happen to him." She paused and looked at me. "Mo you should meet my little brother some time. He's quite charming. You would love him" she smiled.

I smiled back. "I would love to meet him! Just tell me when and where" I ran my hand through her hair. She smiled big at me and the crossing sign turned white. She went ahead of me and we walked across the street...

"Rika speak to me!"

"Oh my god someone call an ambulance!"

"The driver just took off!"

"Someone help!"

"Rika stay with me honey. Its going to be alright..

"Dont go asleep Rika! RIKA WAKE UP!"

"Th ambulance is almost here! Please stay with me..."

*Siren sounds*

I stood outside the hospital door crying into my shoulder. The doctors just came back with bad news...

Rika was dead.

I couldnt stop crying. I banged my head against the wall swearing all the way. "Mo are you ok?!" Taye cried running towards me hugging me.

I fell into her arms crying. Rika was gone...I will never see her again."shhh Mo shhh...it's ok I'm here I'm here...Bodie emilia and everyone else is on their way" She whispered rubbing my back.

"Excuse me miss"

Taye and me turned around to see a little boy. He looked about 8 or 7. He had big green Korean eyes. Shiny black hair gelled up. He was holding onto a teddy bear with the Korea crest on his stomach.

"Do you know where my sister is?"

And without a doubt I knew this was Rika's famous little brother.

Taye must have put the pieces together too. She stared at me her jaw dropped her eyes watering. I wiped my tears away and bent down so I was eye level with him.

"Hi...I'm Mo" I whispered staring at him. He looked so much like his sister...He smiled at me "I'm Glitch. Do you know where my sister is? Her name is Rika and shes the most beautiful girl in the world" He smiled big.

Taye slapped a hand to her mouth silently crying. I could hear her muffled sobs.

I laughed gently. "Dont I know it..." I paused staring at him. "Glitch...this is Taye" I gestured to her. Taye quickly sniffed and tried to smile for him. He waved to her. "Can I see my sister?" He asked with pleasing eyes smiling.

He clearly had no idea.

I bit my bottom lip looking down. I looked back up at his smiling face. Expecting an answer. I grabbed onto both of his shoulders rubbing them. "Your sister has gone away for a while...but dont worry. You'll stay with me." I smiled at him.

Taye stared at me her mouth dropped. "Mo I dont think you can-". I shushed her and looked at Glitch. "Would you like that?...Do you like to dance?" I asked him. He pouted "I cant dance..." he mumbled.

"Do you want me to teach you how to dance...would you like that?" I pestered trying to keep the subject of Rika.

He smiled huge and nodded "I want to learn how to dance! I want to learn how to dance!" he sang twirling around. I stood up smiling down at him.

"Mo I dont think you can-" I cut her off again. "I dont care what it takes. I'm fighting for him. I'm not letting him go to an orphanage!" I snapped staring at him. Taye looked at me worried.

"You know what your doing though right? Its a whole nother human being! He has to go to school, go to the doctor...its not like taking care of a pet Mo. You need to think about this...what would Rika want?" Taye whispered in my ear so Glitch couldnt hear.

Glitch although was too busy dancing to hear us. I smiled down at him. "I know what Rika would have wanted. " I said to her looking at Glitch.

"And I'm gonna do it."

Glitch came to live with me. And at first I distracted him from his sister by teaching him how to dance. But he picked up on the moves real quick. He's a smart little boy. He's what would people would call "a dance prodigy".

Its been about 6 or 7 years since the incident. And I'm at a horrible place right now. I said I had one love. And now that is false. I have two.

I'M in love with Glitch.

Its horrible. Maybe it would be different if I never knew Rika...but at a time I was in love with his older sister...now I'm in love with him!

I feel guilty every time I look at him. Sometimes I'm seeing a bit of Rika in him when I look at him. But most of the time I'm seeing "Glitch".

And boy was I'm seeing him.

I have no idea if Rika would approve of this. I'm still not over Rika yet I'm over here fawning over her younger brother. The fact is.

He's getting older everyday. And eventually I cant keep the secret of Rika away from him anymore.

Or my feelings for him.


End file.
